Ron's Birthday Surprise
by edenskye
Summary: Ron gets drunk at his 21st birthday party and spends the night with Harry and Charlie. The couple forget to get Ron a gift so they give him a birthdy surprise that he will never forget.


bTitle:/b Ron's Birthday Surprise

bAuthor/Artist:/b Edenskye

bCreated for:/b Hpfangirl71

bBeta:/b Starstruck1986

bPairing(s)/Characters:/b Charlie/Harry/Ron

bRating:/b NC-17

bWordcount/Medium:/b

bWarning(s):/b Incest, Anal, Oral, Voyeurism, Wanking, Tattoo kink, Scratching, Come Play, Threesome

bAuthor's/Artist's Notes:/b I would like to thank R for holding my hand and being an all around awesome cheerleader for me. I would like to thank Starstruck1986 for stepping in to Beta for me when my Beta had an emergency and couldn't do it. To Hpfangirl71, I hope you enjoy the story. I tried to use as much of your kinks as I could in the story.

bAll characters and setting remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling./b

bSummary:/b Ron gets drunk at his 21st birthday party and spends the night with Harry and Charlie. The couple forget to get Ron a gift so they give him a birthdy surprise that he will never forget.

Harry nervously paced the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place trying to wait up for Charlie to come home. He hadn't seen his lover in three months, but he knew that Charlie's job of training dragons in Romania could keep him away for months at a time;on the plus side, Charlie always came back with a new tattoo which excited Harry to no end. Even still, Harry hated Charlie being away for such long periods of time. He knew that his job as an Auror paid enough to support the two of them but he would never think of asking Charlie to give up a job he loved more than life itself. Finally Harry had to recognise that all the planning, cleaning, and decorating for Ron's 21st birthday party had finally taken it's toll, and he got undressed and crawled into bed. He would see Charlie in the morning.

center****/center

Charlie walked into a pitch black sitting room and almost tripped over an ottoman because he couldn't see it. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Harry sleeping peacefully in bed; he leaned over and kissed his lover tenderly right on the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. The scar was what attracted Charlie to Harry and Charlie's tattoos ,the visible ones, are what attracted Harry to him. Charlie knew that his mother would go mental if she knew that he had iany/i tattoos, so he tried his best to keep them covered up.

Dead on his feet, Charlie quickly undressed, crawled into bed and spooned up to Harry.

center****/center

Then next morning Harry woke to find Charlie sprawled across the bed lying on his stomach, exposing a beautiful pair of black and purple dragon wings that were tattooed across Charlie's shoulder blades. Harry decided that Charlie needed to be woken up with a romantic gesture, so he straddled his lover and began tracing the dragon wings with his index finger. When that failed to wake Charlie up, he traced the tattoo with his tongue. As soon as the wings started to flutter, Harry knew Charlie was waking up.

" Good morning sunshine." Harry teased.

" Good morning yourself." Charlie responded jokingly and he flipped over onto his back and removed the bed sheets revealing himself to Harry. "I've gone two months without sex. Can I suggest that you don't get me all excited, because my family will be here soon." Harry gave Charlie a confused look for he had told Molly to be there at noon and it was only ten. "Harry, how long have you known my mother? Remember, she's always and hour early and I need to eat, shower, and get ready for Ron's party."

Harry took his chance then to glance over Charlie's body to see where the new tattoo was placed. He saw the dragon wings on Charlie's shoulder blade, the Celtic symbols tribal band on his right bicep, the ancient runes on his calf and the dragon on his hip.

" Harry, what are you looking at?"

" I'm looking for your new tattoo."

Charlie got out of bed and turned his back to Harry and started walking towards the bathroom. Immediately, Harry noticed a flash that ran down Charlie's left arse cheek.

" Wait before you go into the bathroom, I saw something slide down you." Harry said.

As he got close to Charlie's arse, he noticed that it was the new tattoo: a yellow lightening bolt with the words iProperty Of Harry Potter/i inked right above it.

" I had it done just for you." Charlie spoke and turned to give Harry a soft, tender kiss, before heading to the shower.

Charlie was barely dry when everyone arrived, so Harry greeted them at the door. Molly was the first to enter. She gave Harry a hug and a quick kiss before nearly trampling over him to see her second child. The rest of the family followed, with George coming in last. He presented Harry with a bottle of Firewhiskey and told him that it was a special blend for Ron only in honour of his 21st birthday.

Harry had no sooner closed the door and told everyone that Ron would be there at one when he heard Molly voice screaming from his bedroom.

"Charlie Weasley! How could you do that to yourself! And while I'm at it your hair is far too long! You need a haircut! Just iwait/i until your father sees what you have done."

Arthur and Harry shared a look before proceeding to the bedroom to see what all the commotion was about.

"Molly, what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Arthur asked with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Just look at what YOUR son did to his body!" Molly grabbed Charlie's arm to show off the Celtic tribal band tattoo. "And his hair! It's almost as long as Ginny's!" Molly exaggerated, as usual, but it was no secret that she liked for her boys to have clean, short, neatly styled hair.

"Nice work Charlie." Arthur complimented him "Did you get it done in Romania.?"

Molly smacked Arthur's arm and pulled him back into the sitting room.

"I told you my mum is an hour early for all occasions. Thank Merlin she only saw the one tattoo. She would have gone mental if she knew about the others."

"Well we'll have to keep them our secret then won't we?" Harry said, just as he lifted his head and gave Charlie a quick kiss. "Shite, we forgot to get Ron a gift, Charlie..."

"Don't worry. We will think of something. Is there anything you wanted to do for Ron but haven't had the chance?"

Harry blushed and thought to himself i I've wanted to suck your brother's cock since our first year at Hogwarts./i "Nothing I can think of at the minute."

They quickly went back to their guests. Harry decided that keeping Molly busy would probably be best for Charlie until she calmed down, so he asked for her help with the food and preparations. Before they knew it, Ron was knocking on their front door. Everyone but Harry hid quickly as Harry opened the door to let his friend in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted to Ron's clear amazement.

"Bloody hell Harry. When did you have time to plan a party? And Charlie, when did you get back?"

center****/center

The party went on well into the night with Molly playing hostess so her children could enjoy themselves. The only thing Molly ididn't/i notice was everyone filling up Ron's glass with Firewhiskey every time they walked past him. By the time the party started to break up, Ron was so drunk he couldn't stand without falling over.

George leaned in to ask Harry, "Did you pour the Firewhiskey I brought into Ron's glass?"

"I'm not sure. Charlie was pouring the drinks for him."

"Well, you will know shortly if you gave him the right stuff. I poured a special love potion in the mix especially for Ron. Hopefully this will help him get lucky on his big day. He has been down since Pansy broke up with him... again." George laughed then apparated home.

Harry ran as fast as he could to Charlie. " Please tell me that you didn't give Ron the Firewhiskey that George brought?"

" Are you mental? Anything that has George's name on it usually means trouble. By the way, I also invited Ron to spend the night. He is way to pissed to make it home by himself."

Harry wasn't sure where to put Ron. He had been renovating his home so he could sell it to buy a cottage for Charlie and himself in Romania. Charlie offered to have Ron share their bed.

"It's big enough for the three of us to share. I'll let you sleep in the middle, so you can have a Weasley sandwich." he muttered into Harry's ear.

"Charlie, we both sleep in the nude and so does Ron. Don't you think that it will be a bit

uncomfortable?"

Ron walked in and voiced his opinion with a very slurred speech "I promise not to feel you up Harry. You're my brother's boyfriend. I would never do anything to ruin that relationship. You are another brother to me." He then tripped over his feet and fell into Charlie's arms.

The only thought running through Harry's head was iAm I strong enough to keep from molesting Ron?/i

Charlie carried his drunk brother upstairs to the bedroom having him flung over his strong shoulder, whilst Harry started cleaning up the mess from the party.

Charlie and Ron had barely made it into the bedroom before Ron started undressing for bed.

"Your tattoo is brilliant, Charlie. The tribal band one on your arm. "

"Tattoos." Charlie replied with some pride in his voice. He proceeded to take off his shirt and reveal the dragon wings on his shoulder blades. He unfastened the buttons on his trousers and let them fall to his ankles before kicking them off; finally he removed his socks revealing his third tattoo, ancient runes the ran up the calf of his left leg. " there's two more under wraps..." He pointed to his underwear.

"Wicked!" Ron said with amazement. "I want to get one now. Don't take this the wrong way, I mean if you weren't my brother, I would find them sexy. A total turn on."

"I didn't think you like men in that way."

"Don't get me wrong, I love women. I just find tattoos sexy. Most of the women I've been with had tattoos. Pansy has this one. Wait! I can't tell you that." Ron giggled nervously. "It's supposed to be private, but it's a real beauty. It shows off her beautiful arse." he confessed.

"You still have a thing for nice arses after all these years." Charlie chuckled, then slid off his underwear, revealing his last two tattoos. As Ron crawled into bed, he saw the dragon flying around Charlie hip.

"Let me guess the last one is on your beautiful I'll admit it. Charlie, for a bloke, and my brother- you have one really fine arse."

Charlie turned around with pride thinking all he was doing was showing his brother his newest tattoo. Ron, on the other hand, started getting an erection and thought i Please go down. Harry'll be up any minute./i with that Harry walked into the room.

"Charlie, why are you giving Ron the best view in the room? That bum is mine and it's clearly marked as such." Harry laughed and got undressed as well.

Ron playfully gave Harry a dirty look.

" Not to worry Ron. You have an extremely shaggable arse as well." Harry teased.

Charlie chimed in "I'd shag it. I would shag it so long and hard you wouldn't be able to sit upright for days."

As the trio laughed Ron responded, "It's nice to know that my best mate and my older brother not only love my arse, they want to shag it silly. Good night guys." He then rolled onto his side and curled into the fetal position, trying to hide his now fully erect cock.

Harry gave Charlie a good night kiss then crawled into bed. He too rolled onto his side and into a ball. He tried carefully to keep some space between Ron and himself just in case he got an erection. Charlie was the last to crawl into the bed and he immediately spooned Harry.

They hadn't been asleep for long when Harry heard Ron talking in his sleep.

"Oh Yeah... Pansy! Right there. Shove the dildo further into me."

Ron slowly slid backwards until his bum hit Harry's leg. Harry immediately got hard when Ron start to rub it on Harry's leg. Harry gently rolled Ron onto his stomach so he wouldn't feel his throbbing cock. Ron twitched for a few minutes then rolled onto his other side, so that he faced Harry. Harry knew that Ron was completely and unashamedly horny, because Ron's rock hard cock kept poking his legs.

Harry turned his head and whispered "Charlie! Ron keeps poking me with his bloody hard-on."

Charlie, trying hard not to laugh, responded "Looks like my little brother wants you..."

"You're not helping. He thinks I'm bloody Pansy! What should I do?"

"Well from my point of view it looks like you have three options. One, you can do nothing and let him keep poking you until he comes. Two, you can give my brother a hand to helps things go more quickly. And yes I do mean wank him off. Three, and this is the one I like best, give him one of your famous bollocks-draining blow jobs. After all you're a pro at them, plus you will get to live out your fantasy." Charlie joked. "I've known you wanted to blow him since you two were in school together. I say go for it. You may never get the chance again."

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment, but all Charlie did was smile, lean in, kiss his lover, and told him without words that he had his permission.

Harry was still hesitant even after Charlie gave him the green light, so Charlie crawled out of bed, walked over to Ron's side and removed the sheets. Harry proceed to roll Ron onto his back and stared at Ron's erection the whole time.

"Are you sure this is alright? What if he wakes up? Plus I would feel like I have cheated on you."

"I know Ron and all he cares about is getting off. Pansy broke up with him a few months back so he's randy as fuck. He will gladly let you play with him if it means he'll get off. I'm here watching so it's not cheating, plus the thought of you touching my brother is turning me on big time."

Charlie grabbed Harry's hand and wrapped it around Ron's cock. As soon as Harry started stroking the shaft, Ron chanted "That's it Pansy. Go harder and faster." Harry look over at Charlie who was stroking his own extremely hard cock.

Harry got so caught up with watching Charlie that he let go of Ron.

"Why... Why did you stop Harry? I thought you wanted me since school?" Ron muttered slyly.

Harry was dumbfounded. "I...I was watching Charlie." Ron reached out and cupped the back of Harry's head with his hand. He directed Harry to his erection. Harry knew Ron wanted a blow job, so he lowered his head and started licking the shaft of Ron's cock. Harry worked his way around the entire shaft before he made his way up to the tip. He wrapped his tongue around it, teasing Ron with tiny licks before taking the whole of it into his mouth.

Charlie couldn't believe how aroused watching his lover suck his brother was getting him.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I can't believe how hot this is. This is wrong on so many levels, BUT, I'm going to ask because we're all a bit drunk and I might never, ever get the chance again... or want it again... but, Harry would you let Ron fuck you? Please?" Charlie begged as if his life depended on it.

Harry smiled up at Ron and said "So d'you think you will be able to compete with him? Charlie is ireally/i good in bed."

Ron got up and playfully tossed Harry onto his back; he grabbed his wand and cast a lubricating spell on his dick and Harry tight, puckered hole. Ron slid in with little effort and it wasn't long before they began to rock into rhythm.

As Ron started going faster and deeper, Harry's fingernails dug into Ron's shoulder blades and started scratching Ron.

"Merlin Harry. You're bloody insatiable." Ron said. "I didn't realize that you've wanted me this badly!"

"OH Godric! Ron right there." Harry panted "Faster!"

Harry grabbed hold of his own erection and began pumping himself, while his best mate was fucking him six ways to Sunday. With one final deep thrust into Harry, Ron's cock hit his prostate and Harry lost it, shooting his load all over his chest.

"That was amazing to watch."Charlie breathed, still stroking himself.

Ron pulled his still hard cock out of Harry so he could go clean himself up.

"Before you go Harry." Ron and Charlie stopped him.

As one,they reached out and ran their fingers through the come that covered Harry's chest, before licking them clean.

"Now I know what you taste like," Ron whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's chest..

Harry hobbled off to the loo to clean himself. Ron and Charlie both glanced at the wiggle of his cute tight arse as he walked off.

" I will never get tired of that sight. My boyfriend has an amazing arse."

"Hey Charlie!" Ron called, his tone full of tease "Since I'm still hard and gagging for it... fancy a go?"

"Sorry Ron my arse belongs to Harry and Harry alone. Other guests aren't permitted," Charlie answered with a wink.

"I was actually asking if you wanted to take my arse for a ride on your broomstick?" Ron sniggered, reminding Charlie of just how drunk his brother was, and then got on his hands and knees, exposing himself to his older brother.. "But if you don't want to... I can handle the rejection..."

Charlie, unable to hold back , knelt down in front of Ron's arse, cast a cleansing spell, and without further ado buried his face in Ron's cheeks. Ron couldn't believe how talented Charlie's tongue was. It was something he would have to teach Pansy to do if they ever got back together.

"Merlin, Charlie! I want you inside of me. Hurry the fuck up before I explode!"

"Are you sure Ron?" Charlie questioned, an odd surge of nerves and guilt assaulting him. "You've never been with a man before... and I'm your brother."

"I was dating Pansy Parkinson. She's the kinkiest Witch this side of the Atlantic Ocean. You should have iseen/i some of the dildos and vibrators she shoved into me. Itook them all and I can take you. Brother or not."

That was all the coaxing Charlie needed. He cast the same lubricating spell on his cock and Ron's hole as the boys had used before. Lining up, he slowly entered his brother, taking care not to hurt him. He didn't care if Ron had experienced toys inside of him, he wasn't going to be responsible for Ron being hurt internally.

Ron, seeming to sense his hesitance, made it easy for Charlieand backed up onto his throbbing cock. Charlie slowly slid in and out of Ron at first but picked up speed per Ron's request. "Faster, Charlie! Harder!"

Charlie was so overcome with his arousal for fucking his brother, he smacked Ron's arse hard with the flat side of his hand.

"That's it... Spank me..." Ron egged him on. "Harder! I've been bad little brother and need to be punished."

In the midst of his shout, Harry walked out of the loo. "You kinky bastards. I can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble, can I ?" Harry shook his head, eyes wide with lust.

"I going to come!" Ron groaned. Charlie slid his cock out of Ron and let him roll over onto his back. Ron arched his spine and hissed through his orgasm; his come covered almost his entire chest. "Gods, Charlie! If I had known you were such a great fuck I would have asked for that years ago."

Ron lay panting on his back as Harry and Charlie approached him and, together, did the same to him as he and Charlie had done to Harry only minutes before. He watched their tongues lick the come off their fingers. When Charlie scooped some come up on his fingertip and pressed it to Ron's lips, he willingly suckled it clean

"Now it's my turn to come." Charlie exclaimed, with a grin.

He fell back onto the bed, settling on his back, squeezing and rubbing his cock hard and fast. Within a few seconds he came, milking himself through the spasms

Again, all three men tasted the semen.

"Now we know what we all taste like." They all sniggered, and crawled back into bed.

Before they fell asleep, Ron said "Thanks for the brilliant birthday. Trust me,I will never forget it."

Charlie looked at Harry, "I don't think we could have given him a better present."

"It turned me on too." Harry confessed. "Having you watch while Ron fucked me." He lowered his voice. "You think he would do it again?"

"I'm right here and can hear you,"Ron pointed out. "The answer is yes. As long as I am single, I would love to play in a little menage a trois with you two. Or at least I think that's what Pansy called it. Easier just to call it a threesome..."

center****/center

The next morning, Charlie woke with a start. He took a quick look around the room quietly so he wouldn't wake Harry. Ron was gone. Charlie blinked as his head tried to sift through the events of the previous night. i I scared him off. Oh sweet Merlin! I fucked my brother. What have I done? Where did he go? Did he tell mum?/i

"Harry, wake up." Charlie spoke, panic stricken.

"What... What's going on?"

"Ron's gone."

Harry reached over and felt for Ron. All he could feel was some parchment. Harry lifted it up and handed it to Charlie.

"What's it say?" Harry questioned stifling a yawn.

iThanks for last night. Had a fucking amazing time. There was something I had to do early this morning to commemorate the best birthday I ever had. Will be by later to show you. Love you both, Ron./i

By the time both men had showered, dressed, eaten breakfast, and finished cleanning up from the party, Ron had returned.

"So... what were you going to show us?" Charlie and Harry spoke in unison.

Ron smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans. While they fell to the floor, he pulled down his underwear leaving him naked.

"Ron wasn't last night enough for you. I mean it's only been 12 hours. Harry and I still haven't recovered yet..."

"No that's not what I want. Just look." Ron answered, then turned around and lifted his t-shirt.

Charlie and Harry both had a look of amazement on their faces at what they saw. On Ron's arse cheeks were two tattoos. On the right side there was a King's crown sitting on top of a golden snitch. On the left side there was a beautiful black and purple dragon flying over a kings crown.

"Now there's no way I'll ever forget the birthday surprise you two gave me."


End file.
